


Strawberry Jam

by kihyunnied



Series: kiho bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, Kissing, M/M, Silly Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but kihyun loves him anyway, hoseok is stupid, kiho, the jar of jam saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnied/pseuds/kihyunnied
Summary: Hoseok thought it would be a good idea to play a little prank on his boyfriend.





	Strawberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This work is dedicated to the lovely [@chiqkihyun](http://chiqkihyun.tumblr.com) who loves this prompt a lot. I decided to write this as a part of my Kiho Bingo 'domestic' square. I hope this is domestic enough（┬┬＿┬┬）

     It’s been an hour since Kihyun stormed to their shared bedroom and slammed the door, leaving Hoseok to self-reflect in the living room. Hoseok didn’t even think it would turn out like this.  He didn’t intend to get Kihyun so worried and upset at his little prank. 

     He was on the verge of dying of boredom when an idea struck his mind. He didn’t know how or why but his idiotic mind somehow thought it’d be a good idea to feign tired of this relationship they were in and approach Kihyun with a solemn expression, saying the scripted lines all in one breathe and watching the life drain away from Kihyun’s features. 

     “Let’s break up,” he had said while standing in the kitchen. His boyfriend of five years froze in front of the sink as he was washing the dishes in his pastel yellow gudetama apron that he loves so much. Kihyun had dropped the plate causing it to shatter by his feet. Hoseok had gasped and made a move to pick up the glasses before Kihyun’s delicate feet can step on the unforgiving shards. 

     But then Kihyun’s sobbing stopped him. Hoseok looked up at Kihyun, worried and regretful. He never liked tears mixing with the redness of Kihyun’s cheeks—unless they were happy tears but these were sad tears and Hoseok hates that, even more when he’s the one who caused it.

     “Hey, hey,” Hoseok cooed, wrapping his arms around the younger man and lifting him off his feet and away from the shards of glass. “Don’t cry,” he wiped the tears from the corner of  Kihyun’s alluring eyes and cradled his petite face in his large palms, leaning his forehead against his.

     “D–Did I do something wrong? W–Why are you breaking up with m–me,” Kihyun hiccuped. Every little sob making his small shoulders jerk and it breaks Hoseok’s heart.

     “No, babe. I was joking,” he admits, hoping Kihyun would calm down but he didn’t. Kihyun pushed away from him, wiping his eyes messily like a child. “J–Joking? Are you for real?!” he breaths out his nose exasperatedly. 

     “Oh, my god, Hoseok! Do not joke like that!” Kihyun fumed, his face red from anger. “Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t—” Hoseok’s words were cut off when Kihyun threw his apron at him before stomping to their shared bedroom and slamming the door without even sparing a glance. Hoseok whimpered.

     And now it’s been an hour since that incident and Hoseok has never felt this guilty since he he stepped on that puppy’s favourite toy and broke it, causing the puppy to whine until Hoseok kneeled down and apologize.

     He knew Kihyun can’t get mad at him for too long but maybe it’s best if he goes and apologize again and again rather that waiting for Kihyun’s anger to fume down. He can’t believe he thought breaking up as a joke would be a great idea. Kihyun wasn’t that sensitive but he does have a huge soft spot for Hoseok.

     He had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, did the dishes and took out the trash with high hopes of Kihyun forgiving him. Hoseok sighs and mentally face palmed himself for officially being the most idiotic boyfriend ever to exist. Poor Kihyun must’ve felt so worried and troubled. He had every reason to get angry. 

     Hoseok stood up from the couch, making his way to their shared bedroom door and knocking softly. “Kihyun?” he tries. “Babe, I’m sorry. Please come out,” no response. He pouts and jiggled the doorknob. “We can watch your favourite movie and cuddle on the couch,” he bribes but to no avail, the door stayed locked and Kihyun stayed angry. He lets out a heavy sigh and decided he should just give up. But then another idea came into mind. 

     He’s got a lot of stupid ideas but this one should do the trick considering how much Kihyun loves food and baking. He went through every cupboard, grabbed every jar he can find and tightens the lid until it squeaked. He then did the same to all the containers in the fridge. Satisfied with his work, he tiptoes towards his work room and waits. He busies himself with his documents and papers that needed to me read and signed. 

     He was so engrossed with his work that he almost forgot about his small plan and almost missed the soft knock on his door. He turns his chair in time to find Kihyun poking his head through the gap of the door opened ajar. “Hoseok?..” 

     “Yes, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok sat there expectantly, smiling when Kihyun slid in the room, a jar of strawberry jam in his delicate palms. “C–Can you open this for me?” he holds out the jar, eyes everywhere but Hoseok. He wasn’t sure if he should stay angry or not but he locked himself in their room a little too long and now he’s famished and also tired because he spent half an hour trying to open every jar of jam and biscuits they have only to earn beet red and throbbing palms. 

     “Of course,” Hoseok stands up and took the jar in his hands, fingers brushing against Kihyun’s and it sent a warmth of affection through his chest. He twists the cap open and handed it back to the younger man who clutched the jar against his chest. Kihyun just stands there after, eyes trained on the ground as if debating what he should do next.

     Then, Hoseok watches with fond and loving eyes when Kihyun stepped forward in tiny steps and jabs his face against Hoseok’s pectoral. “You’re such an idiot. Don’t joke like that again,” Kihyun sulks, moving away only to put the jar down so he can hug Hoseok properly, arms wrapping around firm waist and cheek resting against broad shoulder. 

     Hoseok closes his arms around Kihyun’s dainty figure. “I won’t do it again, promise and I’m sorry. I love you,” and his heart flutters when Kihyun shifts to plant a kiss on his jugular, nipping the skin slightly before licking it like a small kitten. 

     “Love you too even if you have the most stupidest ideas.” Kihyun nuzzles his jaw, standing on the tips of his toes. 

     “Of course you love me,” Hoseok smiles sheepishly, swaying Kihyun around gently. “I’m your idiot, and what would you do without me,” he motions to the opened jar on his work space and Kihyun chuckles, shaking his head but he didn’t deny it. 

     He cups Hoseok’s face in his palms and pulls him down to press their lips and Hoseok couldn’t stop smiling against his lips. “Stop smiling and kiss me, you idiot,” Kihyun scolds playfully but he was also smiling. Hoseok’s hands held Kihyun’s waists out of habit and lifts him up on his desk—beside the jar of strawberry jam. Kihyun’s legs instinctively wrapped around Hoseok’s hips, his ankles locking.

     Kihyun pressed light kisses against Hoseok’s mouth, his tongue poking out to deliver kitten licks to the curve of his plush bottom lip. Then Kihyun parts his lips, embracing Hoseok’s in a passionate lock. A sudden delicious burst of saccharine melting on his tongue at every taste of Kihyun and everything felt so right and perfect at this moment. All worries, every dreading moment of going back to work on Monday—every negativity fades away whenever Kihyun’s lips pressed against his—whenever the sweet taste of him fills Hoseok’s mouth.

     Kihyun had that effect on Hoseok and it’s so childish yet so mysterious. Hoseok wonders if he makes Kihyun feel the same way. He wonders if Kihyun’s heart flutters at every simple thing he does or will his eyes soften if he dusts the bookshelves too. It was stupid but he can’t help but fall in love all over again when Kihyun wears his shirts, claiming that it smelled so much like him, and cleans around the house.

     Kihyun’s palms cups his jaw and deepens the kiss, his eyelashes fluttering against Hoseok’s cheek. 

     Kisses like this always makes him feel reassured—the kisses after a silly fight. It assures him that Kihyun will always be here and will always love him even for the stupidest things.

     They kept kissing until the need for oxygen starts to claw on their lungs and they’re forced to part with a wet smack of their lips. 

     “I fucking love you,” Hoseok breaths heavily, panting against Kihyun’s tousled locks. He smells like lavender with a faint hint of maple syrup and chocolate chips cookies.  _ He smells like home.  _

     “Thank you for putting up with me,” Hoseok adds and Kihyun lets out the most beautiful laugh, his dimples showing and his eyes turning into adorable crescents that never fails to make the butterflies in Hoseok’s belly flutter like the first time they met and kissed. 

     Kihyun presses a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips and grabs the jar of strawberry jam, lifting the lid and dipping a finger in. “I was thinking of making a sandwich,” he scoops a bit of jam and hovers it in front of Hoseok’s mouth. “Want me to make you one too?” 

     Hoseok closed his lips around Kihyun’s finger and sucked lightly. The sweet taste melting in his mouth. “Sounds good,” he says and helps Kihyun off the table. 

     Kihyun stands on the tips of his toes again to plant one last peck on Hoseok’s lips. “Love you,” he whispers before scurrying away.  Hoseok watches with fond eyes as Kihyun’s back disappeared out the door. The sounds of cupboards opening and closing following after and Hoseok’s just felt so damn lucky to have Kihyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments make me happy~


End file.
